


Jonnor Interrupted

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 5+1, Drabble, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snapshots of the time Jude and Connor were caught being naughty by the Fosters. Takes place two years after current season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonnor Interrupted

**Lena and Mariana**

            Jude was pressed against the kitchen counter, two hands on his hips, fingers drifting up under his shirt. It was a long road getting here but Jude couldn't be happier. Connor broke the kiss, a goofy grin on his handsome face. "How much longer do have alone?"

            "Like another half hour." Jude laughed, still unable to believe the boy he was crushing on for two years was holding him, _kissing_ him. He hated having to keep it a secret but Connor wasn't ready to come out yet, at least not completely, the Foster's knew he was gay, so did a few of their friends. But both boys agreed it was better for them to not make things public yet.

            Connor moved in again, lips moving against his and tongue pushing into his mouth. He couldn't ignore the feel of Connor's hard on through his jeans. Jude had never gotten far with someone, barely even kissed anyone before Connor, aside from a few good night kisses and spin the bottle and feeling the bigger boy rock slowly against him was driving him insane. Connor's hand slowly pushed up Jude's stomach and chest. The smaller boy pushed into Connor's touch, his own hips rocking forward. 

            "I KNEW IT!" Mariana screamed.

            "Marianna what are you screaming abo- oh." Lena's lips curved into a small grin. "Hello boys."

            Jude and Connor were frozen against the counter, Connor's hand under Jude's shirts and their faces beat red. 

            "Jesus totally owes me twenty bucks."  


**Jesus**

            It was hardly the first time Connor was spread half naked on Jude's bed, jeans unbuttoned with Jude between his legs. But Connor just hit the homerun that won the game and although Jude could care less about the sport he knew it was a big deal and his boyfriend deserved a reward.

            He kissed his way from Connor's neck, making sure to leave a deep purple hicky blooming there, to Connor's broad chest inhaling deeply as he went. Jude knew it was weird but he loved the scent of Connor after a game, the sweat mixed with his normal scent of his Apple soap and axe. He nipped at Connor's nipple, giggling softly at boys moan, he knew doing it drove the teenager wild. " Jude..."

            Connor's hand carded through Jude's fluffy brown hair before pushing down softly, his hips pushing into Jude's chest to remind him why they snuck off from the rest of the small party downstairs. Jude's lips found their way lower and lower until he was kissing along the waist band of the boys jock, moaning at the scent rolling off the boy. Palming Connor's hard on through the thin fabric Jude kissed the wet spot softly. He leapt from the bed when the door opened and light poured in.

            "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes." Jesus moaned covering his eyes as he moved across the room. "At least put a sock on the door or something." He quickly grabbed his phone and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  


**Callie**

[text] -hey is my Mets cap there?-

            Jude glanced around his room and sure enough the orange and green hat was resting on top of his dresser. A roll of the eyes and a quick trip across the room later and he had the hat in his hands. A wicked idea came to mind and Jude ran to the shared bathroom, his shirt left behind on the floor. Connor was always joking around, calling him a goody two shoes and the most innocent boy he had ever met and Jude was ready to shut that idea down.

             A few minutes later and Jude was stood in front of the mirror, naked save for the baseball cap hanging from his hard member. He checked to make sure he was completely covered, he knew better then to send _complete_ nudes. Only after he hit send did he realize the recipient of his message wasn't his boyfriend but his sister who was screaming his name from the other room and nearly broke the door down to kill him.

            After an hour long lecture and a half a dozen threats Jude was in his bed, the picture he was supposed to delete being sent to the correct number. He grinned when he got one in return, Connor's package barely concealed behind the pair of panties he got Jude as a joke once. Jude came in record time and sent that picture to him as well.  


**Stef**

            Connor had gotten his licenses and a brand new car courtesy of his mom. Well used, but new to him, and Jude couldn't be happier. Finally they didn't need to rely on everyone else and could go out on their own. They spent the day driving along the coast and were nearly home when Connor cursed, smacking the dashboard as he pulled onto a side road just out of town. "We ran out of gas." 

            "We just got gas like 20 minutes ago..." Jude had even chipped in to fill the tank.

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Connor shook his head. "We're stuck."

            "I can see the little arm thingy is on fu-"

            "We are out of gas and should get into the back seat for our own safety." Connor ordered lightly pushing his boyfriend. Both of them climbed into the back seat, leaving most of their clothes in the front. Jude was so close to the edge when a sharp rapping at the window threw both boys into a flurry of motion to cover themselves.

            "MOM!"

             Stef loomed over them, flash light beaming in on them and lips pressed thin. "Out. Now."

            That night Jude was given a painful talk on safe sex, a box of condoms, lube, pamphlets on safe sex for guys, and a threat about being arrested if he was ever caught out like that again.  


**Brandon**

            One of the pamphlets was used the very next day as Jude was spread out on the couch in the garage, Connor's fingers spreading him open like paper said was the proper way to do things. Jude was moaning and writhing on the couch cushions one load of come already drying on his stomach and chest. "Please Connor please." 

            Connor was far too smug about getting his boyfriend off with just his fingers and Jude didn't want to fuel that fire but he needed more than just Connor's fingers inside him. With shaky hands he rolled one of the new condoms onto Connor's leaking cock and laid back down legs spread as wide as he could. Connor wasn't as slow as he usually was, hips slamming in and the small garage getting filled with the sounds of skin on skin and both boys moaning a little too loudly. Neither boy noticed the opening of the door or Jude's eldest brother's hasty retreat, dragging his band mates with him.  


**Alone**

            Jude and Connor were as far from the Foster's as possible, a light rain pattering against their tent. Neither boy had opted to wear much, Connor in briefs and Jude in a pair of soft cotton panties. They had spent most of the day hiking up the mountain and the sun was setting behind the clouds. "I told you it was supposed to rain." Jude laughed wiping away some of the water with Connor's long forgotten shirt.

            "Maybe that was my plan. Maybe I knew it was going to rain and I brought you _all_ the way up here so we could be completely alone and don't have to worry about _anyone_ walking in on us."

            " _Maybe_ you just didn't listen to your incredibly hot and smart boyfriend who told you about the rain and now your bullshitting your way into looking good?" Jude yelped as Connor lightly tackled him to the floor, his hand rubbing against the front of Jude's panties. The smaller boy raised his hips, pushing against Connor's hand and moaning lightly as he stiffened in the soft panties.

            "If you say that this was all my plan," Connor leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Jude's neck, nipping softly at pale skin and sucking in another bruise where the last one faded. "If you say it I will lick you open and fuck every bit of come out of you."

            "It was your plan." Jude said quickly, not willing to give the opportunity up.

            "That's what I thought." Connor smirked into Jude's neck, biting a bit more roughly before moving lower and showering Jude's bare chest and stomach with kisses while his hand rubbed against the boy's cloth covered cock. Soon enough he was kissing along the waist line of the panties, his fingers sliding under the edges and pulling it down. Other than a soft not really a kiss to the head, Connor left Jude's leaking cock alone, a blow job not part of the deal.

            Jude's legs where already spread wide as Connor's tongue slid over the boy's inner thighs. He kissed, licked and bit the sensitive skin there, until Jude was begging, one hand pawing at Connor's head the other working his own hard cock.

            The boys were lucky they were alone because everyone in town would've heard Jude's moans when Connor's tongue pushed into him, working him over, not stopping even when Jude came all over his hands and stomach. Connor alternated, sometimes just his tongue, other times using his fingers while he sucked bruises onto Jude's skin. After hearing Jude beg and plead for him to fuck him for nearly half an hour he finally gave in, pushing his cock slowly into the boy and one hand stroking Jude furiously as he slammed into the boy. He only slowed himself down when he was close, fucking Jude roughly through his second orgasm.

            Both boys came together at the end, Connor falling next to a nearly boneless Jude laying limp next to him with a smile on his face. "Three times." He panted. "New record."


End file.
